A smile and some cookies
by Leigh59
Summary: After having dreams taken away by an act senseless rage. Can she find love and a new beginning with someone else. A few guests from NCIS will show up.
1. Chapter 1

_None of it belongs to me. I make no money from this at all. I promise to put them back as soon as I am done playing with them._

Screaming and crying is what she hears and blaring sirens. She opens her eyes and tries to move only to feel pain so much pain. She takes a deep breath and tries to move again only to have darkness overtake her.

_Three hours earlier._

They were in San Francisco having caught the unsub they were ready to go home. They were all tired and wanted nothing more than to be with family and loved ones. Hearing Hotch close his cell then swear softly, JJ is the one that dares to ask what the problem is.

"Problem?"

"We are delayed for a few hours. Thunderstorms over the Rockies."

"But we are leaving tonight?" Reid asks.

"Yes, as soon as the storms pass."

"You should call Garcia she mentioned that she had plans for tonight with Sam." Reid tells him.

"I'll so it." Rossi says then opens his cell.

"What can I do for my favorite Italian stallion?"

"One of these days Kitten you're going to get into trouble with your nicknames."

"I'm not worried you'll protect me."

He laughs at her reply. "Finish your report Kitten, then you can leave we are stuck out here for a few hours, storms over the Rockies. Enjoy your date."

"Thank you so much Dave." She gushes to him.

"Kitten is there something that you want to share with me?"

"Tomorrow, I will tell all of you, I promise. Have a good flight." she says then closes the call.

"What did she say?"

"Not much but she is bursting with happiness, something is up. She said that she will tell me, us, tomorrow."

_Present time, two hours later._

It was the one phone call he never expected to get, one of the people under his command was injured and in the hospital.

Mateo Cruz walked into the hospital and does a double take it looks like mass chaos medial personal and casualties everywhere. He goes to the main desk and shows his badge. "I was called about member of my section being admitted. Penelope Garcia."

The clerk looks at him then quickly types in Penelope's name. "We found her ID in her purse, when we called we were directed to you, Agent Cruz. She is upstairs emergency surgery."

Cruz blows out a lungful of air he didn't realize that he was holding. "Thank you." he tells the older woman. Stepping away he scans he area until he sees a group of LEO'S entering the emergency waiting room. Each one of them holding notebooks trying to get statements from the walking wounded.

Making sure his badge is attached to his hip he goes to the nearest detective. "Excuse me. Could you tell me what's going on."

The detective looks at Cruz getting ready to shoot him down then he sees the badge on his hip. "Agent, a driver slammed his car passed the barriers and into a crowd of pedestrians he took out a wall and some tables at a small restaurant. There are three fatalities at the scene, six critical, more still coming in."

"If you need help with witnesses. I'll be on the surgical floor."

The detective looks with concern. "One of your people involved?"

"I think so, the favorite analyst of the BAU."

" Penelope Garcia?"

"One in the same. How do you know her?"

"From time to time if we are stuck she is our magic Genie. Helped us find a kidnapper within one hour with CCTV. She told us where to go even before we could notify your office."

Seeing the questioning expression on Cruz's face the detective explains. "She came in with a friend to report a car accident, she was in the car. One of the detectives recognized her asked her to help. I take it she never said anything to anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Cruz replies.

" I hope I didn't get her into any trouble." He tells Cruz.

"Not at all, I'm glad she was able to help you."

Not long after Cruz and the detective parted company, as soon as Cruz got to the surgical waiting room he told the receptionist who he and that he was looking for information about Penelope Garcia.

After being told that she would be in surgery for at least an hour more. He nods his head moves away from everyone. Standing by the large windows that looks out in the parking lot he make a phone call to Hotchner.

He opens his eyes when he hears the ringing of his cell. Reading the ID he knows something is wrong. "Hotchner. How can I help you Agent Cruz?"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked across from him and straight into the open eyes of David Rossi. He swears the man is part bloodhound, as he listens to one half of the conversation.

Hotch knows instinctively that now is the time to use his first name not his title. "We're still three hours out Matt." He says as he looks at his watch. He nods his head as he listens then says good bye not long after.

"What happened?" Rossi asks bluntly.

'Not sure all I know is that Garcia is hurt in the hospital undergoing surgery. They told Cruz that she will be an hour longer. But we both know that is only an estimate. He told me that there will be cars waiting for us at the airport.

"What do they know?" Rossi prompts keeping his voice low so he doesn't wake the rest of the sleeping team.

"A driver went over the barrier and into a crowd of people smashed into a restaurant wall. There is no final count on the dead or injured."

"And Penelope, how badly is she hurt?"

"He doesn't know, all he knows is that she is in surgery."

"This can't be happening again to her. What about her date, Sam isn't it?"

"No idea. Cruz didn't say anything."

"Get some sleep. You can tell the kids when they wake up." Rossi tells him the he reaches into his pocked for a string of beads.

Fingering the beads as he looks out into blackness of the sky. Rossi silently prays, it is something that was taught to him as a child. When there is nothing you can do, you can still pray. So pray he does, for Penelope, for the injured and the dead even for the person who committed the rampage. Ten minutes later he looks across the small table and sees that he friend is indeed sleeping, at least for now.

He looks at his watch seeing that they will be landing in thirty minutes give or take a few minutes he wakes up Hotch first then JJ, Morgan comes next leaving the youngest for last. Never one to take a suckers bet it, he wasn't in the least bit surprised that it is Morgan that knows something is wrong, first.

"Matt Cruz called me, there was an accident Garcia is hurt she is in the hospital, undergoing surgery. There way an accident a car going out of control or it might have been deliberate we don't know yet. There are fatalities and numerous people hurt."

They waste no time in getting to the surgical waiting room moving as one they make their presents know as they walk through the corridor. Opening the door to the waiting room the have to search through the sea of people in order to find Cruz.

Standing against the wall near the exit to the surgical suit he is easy to spot. He is standing alone everyone else has someone with them.

" Matt, any news?" Is the first thing that JJ asks.

"They came out an ninety minutes after I called you told me that she had leg fix it was a compound fracture, they put a pin in it and a cast. That they would be moving her to her room in about an hour. So I waited, and waited two hours went bye before I someone came and found me. She crashed in the recovery room her blood pressure was low and she was bleeding . They had to go back in, I'm waiting for the doctor to come out, one of the nurse told be that he would be out in about in ten minutes or so."

"You look beat." Rossi tells him

"Not as bad as all of you." Cruz tells him with a half smile.

Hearing the seal on the doors open the team as well as everyone else in the waiting room looks over with apprehension.

Savannah sweeps her hand over her head taking the head covering off of her head she then quickly hit's the button to close the door behind her. Only then does he look up into the faces of the people in the waiting room. Seeing Derek she goes over to him and greets him with a smile and a pat on his shoulder.

Derek sighs softly as he introduces Savannah to his teammates. "Savannah my team, everyone this is Savannah my girlfriend."

"What are you all doing here?"

"Agent Cruz got a call that Penelope was one of the people injured in some sort of an car accident." JJ answers for them.

"That wasn't an accident." she tells them with venom in her voice.

"How do you know?" Hotch asks.

"Because the drive was just on my O.R. table. He had a bullet in him self-inflicted. He'll live too."

"Savannah have you heard anything about Penelope or Sam?" Derek asks softly as he tires to keep his emotion in check.

"Let me check, give me a few minutes." She tells them, then she goes back the way she came.

Not even ten minutes pass before she comes back out with an other surgeon by her side.

"This is Robert Hastings he took care of Penelope." she tells them then stands next to Derek.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Everything was going well for her vitals are strong and she'll be fine. She came in with a compound fracture, no other systems that presented themselves to us. When we transferred her off of the O.R. table we assumed that she had started her period there was some blood on the sheet."

"I take it, it wasn't her period." Rossi asks.

"No it wasn't she started to hemorrhage about twenty minutes after she was brought to the recovery room her blood pressure took a downward spiral. We brought her back into the O.R. she suffered a miscarriage and we couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm sorry I had to make a decision. I had to remove her uterus in order to save her life."

"We understand, thank you doctor." Cruz tells him.

"When can we see her?" Hotch asks.

"Ten minutes. I'll have a nurse come and get you."

""Excuse me Dr. Hastings how far along was she?" JJ asks softly.

"Three months." He replies before he goes back into the surgical suit.

"Damn it." That explains why she was so happy when I talked to her earlier.

"I feel horrible now." Savannah says softly.

The team looks at her and waits. "Sam was DOA. I talked to one of the EMT's Sam had pushed Penelope out of the way he took the brunt of the impact from the wall caving in on top of them. They were holding hands when the firefighters dug them out."

"She's a fighter. She'll fight through this too." Hotch tells them.

"I don't know Hotch. This just might make her want to give up entirely." Reid tells them.

"Have faith Dr. Reid, have a little faith, I do. It will take time but our Kitten will overcome this as well. Time, friendship and love from us. We are a family after all."

A nurse walks up to them smiling slightly. Agents could you please follow me, I'll take you to Penelope."


	3. Chapter 3

As they were following the nurse, the detective that was talking to Cruz earlier came over to them. Cruz sensing that the detective wanted to talk to him told the others to go ahead but he did ask Hotch to remain with him.

"Detective. How can we help you?" Cruz asks.

"I thought you might like to know. I had one of our tech savvy officers look at the CCTV. He says that the man driving the car did it deliberately. The video shows the man speeding up then jumping the curb and continuing into the restaurant. The officer thinks that when the came to a complete stop he thinks he saw a gun flash coming from inside the vehicle."

"Thank you for letting us know. Your officer is right he did shoot himself. The doctor that operated on him told us he will live." Cruz shares with him.

"Yes we, know. He is under guard right now and cuffed to his bed. How is Miss Garcia?"

"She is doing better now, she is in her own room and resting according to the doctors. Thank you for your concern." Hotch answers him.

"Is there a final count?" Cruz asks.

"Five dead, ten wounded enough to be admitted, twelve or so bumps scraps. We were lucky it could have been worse if it had been a Friday or Saturday night."

Rossi goes into the room first, she looks fragile, for want of a better word. Her eyes are closed and her left hand laying across her torso under the blanket, her right resting next to her with an IV attached to it. Her leg they can see is in a cast and propped up on a pillow. She is alive as far as the team is concerned that is all that matters, they will help her get over this just like they help each other get over everything else that happens to their team members.

The agents stay by the foot of the bed, not wanting to make any noise that might wake her.

"You can come in all the way you know, even talk. You won't bother me." She tells them before she opens her eyes.

The agents each smile slightly then exhale sharply before they get closer to her. JJ and Morgan each kiss her cheek. Reid gently pats her left hand then steps away from her giving his place to Rossi.

Rossi kisses her forehead gently. "Kitten are you in any pain?" He asks then moves to the side so the newcomers can see her as well.

Hotch and Cruz enter the room after greeting Penelope, they settle at the end of the bed. Letting JJ and Morgan stay at the head knowing they are the ones she gets the most comfort from.

"No, not really. I'm fine, really I am. You all look beat, you should go home. I mean it's not like a killer is after me is, not like last time right?"

"About that Garcia. It looks like the man who was driving did it on purpose."

"I" know. I heard the screaming and looked out the window in time to see the car come at us. Sam pushed me out of the way." She tells them softly.

"Kitten there is something you need to know." Dave says softly.

"I know, I heard the paramedics just before they jabbed me with the blessed morphine, Sam is gone." She tells him. The calmness in her voice is betrayed by the stream of tears that are falling.

She looks at them all her vision settling on Hotch. "As much as I love all of you. I wish I had never left that trail of breadcrumbs so you could find me. I'd still be driving you crazy playing cat and mouse."

"I for one am glad you let us catch you. Our job would be so much harder, but much more important you bring us happiness and joy. Not to mention all the love and cookies that you give us." Hotch tells her.

"Rest Penelope." He orders

"When can I leave?"

"Two day." Cruz answers her.

"Thank you sir."

"She's right you all need to get some sleep, real sleep not just catnaps on the jet. Go home your reports can wait until Monday." Cruz orders.

They say good bye and leave one by one. All but Rossi, she calls back. He waits until they are all alone. Sitting in the chair he brings it closer to her.

They end up in by the elevators talking softly. "What did she mean that she left breadcrumbs?"

"We didn't catch her. She left a trail to be caught. Penelope Garcia the woman that feeds us cookies and give us information faster than a normal tech can. She drove our techs crazy leaving bunnies, and kittens all over the place. Butterflies and flowers scattered over the CIA's home page. They were not happy, we were. One time she found a hacker, she hacked back told us who the hacker was, she gave us the proof we needed to arrest them."

Cruz smiles ."Here I thought all the stories I've heard about her were just overblown and exaggerated."

"Not hardly, there is a reason Baby girl is on a list." Morgan says as they enter the elevator.

"We should get coffee first in the cafeteria I want to know what she says to Rossi. I think we all do." JJ suggests.

"Kitten?" Rossi says softly as he takes her hand into his.

"You know I've always thought of you as sort of an older brother. You would stick up for me and make sure I keep out of trouble. Between you and Derek I'm the safest tech in all of the FBI, Hell make that all of the alphabets." She says through tears.

He waits for her to continue he knows there is more she wants to tell him. "I need you to do something for me?"

"If I can, I will. What do you need?"

She lifts up her left hand and looks at the ring on her finger, the setting is old, but stunning never the less. "I need you to go see Sam's parents give them this ring back. It was his grandmother's ring. It should go back to the family, I have no right to keep it. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Kitten."

"Please don't say anything. I played opossum I heard the nurses and doctors while I was in the recovery room the second time. Never though my acting skills would come in handy here."

"I'm so sorry Penelope."

"I've lost it all Dave because of one madman. The man I was going to marry and my baby. I guess marriage and children were never meant for me, Shane, Kevin and finally Sam. Three strikes I'm out and I never even made it to the plate." She hold s out her hand so he can slip the ring off. He does it quickly his large hand covering hers so she doesn't have to see it again. He slips it in his pocket with a single smooth movement of his hand.

"Sleep Penelope, I'll call the police and I'll go with them when the notify his family. I'm going to get the nurse so she can give you some thing for the pain, okay?" When she nods her head he kisses her once good night on her cheek before leaving,

Sitting buy the exit Reid keeps watch for Rossi coming out of the elevators. He signals Morgan so he can step out into the hall so he can join them.

"What did she want?" Cruz asks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you very much for all of the review. And for the alerts and favorites_

"What did she want?" Cruz asks.

Rossi takes the offered coffee from JJ and sits before he answers. He puts his hand in his pocket. "She asked me to go with the LEO's when they notify Sam's parents about his death. She also asked me to return this ring to them, it was his grandmother's." Rossi finishes by taking his hand out of his pocket an showing them the ring.

"Oh no." JJ says softly then blinks away some tears that are threatening to fall.

"If I didn't know any better I would say we were cursed, not just us I mean the whole BAU." Morgan tells them softly.

"Actually the bad. . ."

"Not now Spenc, please."

"You should all go home it's been a long week for you. Come back to work on Monday." Cruz orders.

They leave one by one leaving only Hotch and Rossi. "You go home to Jack. I'll call JJ in the morning maybe she can come and stay for a few hours. I don't think Reid, as much as I love the kid, would be of any comfort to Penelope."

"Maybe Morgan can spend a few hours as well." Hotch suggests. "They've always been close. I call him and ask him to come tomorrow night maybe they can watch a movie."

Rossi walks back into her room and is surprised to see that she is wide awake and watching the news with the sound off.

"Kitten why aren't you asleep? Didn't you take the pain medicine"

"Not time for pain medication, I'm not sleepy. Why didn't you go home?"

"I'd rather be here with you?"

He watches as she reaches for the cup of water of the table in front of her. He doesn't' move he just watches her. Once the cup is back on the table he sits in the chair that is next to the bed.

She turns the news off then turns her head so that she can see him better. "Tell me about Rome? What is it like?"

He knows what she is doing, and for right now he will try and give her the respite that she needs. "Rome, The Eternal City. It's old and there are ruins everywhere. But the people, and smells that linger in the air it what makes it so special to me. I stay away from the touristy areas. I like the old book stores that have been there for decades, you can smell the dust as you walk into store. The bakeries that still use wood to heat the bricks, as well as the pizzerias well they are all over the place. Pizza not like here it's different, basic Margarita pizza the crust is so thin you need to use a fork and knife, the sauce fresh made that day never canned, fresh cheese and basil, drizzled with olive oil." He closes his eyes and continues to tell her about Rome and his favorite places.

When he does open his eyes he can see that she is crying, he face is wet and the tears are coming like a torrent. But she is not making a sound, silent tears.

"Penelope." He says softly.

"Why? Dave why? I was so happy, he asked me to marry him and I said yes without even having to think about it. I told him about the baby afterward. He was so happy he spun me around and kissed me. We were talking about names and planning our future. I don't understand why would someone do what that man did?"

"I don't know Kitten, you know as well as I do that some people do unspeakable things."

"I miss him Dave and I miss what might have been I'll never know about our child." She tells him as she cries all the harder.

"I know Penelope. I'm so sorry for your loss, I completely understand your pain right now." He tells her. He stands and hitches one hip on her bed wipes the tears off of her face.

"You really do understand, don't you?"

"Yeah Kitten I do. But haven't you always said that everything happens for a reason?"

"Just because I've said it doesn't mean that I like it."

"No one likes it Penelope. Just some people have a harder time of it than others. And you work with a group of people just happen to have the same hard time. It's what makes us so good at what we do."

They both look over when a nurse comes into her room. "I came to see if I could get you anything. Do you need something for pain?"

"Yes please that would be great? Did the doctor order anything to help me sleep?"

"Yes he did. Would you like that also?" The nurse asks.

Penelope nods her head slightly as she wipes her face with the back of her hand.

"Dave I want you to leave after I'm sleeping, please. I'm safe here, really I am. But you can come back tomorrow if you want with a large cup of tea and maybe a biscotti from the sandwich shop we always order lunch from."

"I can do that Kitten but I'm only going to leave after you're asleep. I'll even get JJ to go get you some things from your apartment. Okay?"

"I'd like that, thank you."

Not ten minutes pass after she is given the medication through her IV port is she sound asleep. Rossi makes sure she is covered then kisses her forehead before he leaves her.

He steps out into the hallway only to see Morgan standing there with Savannah talking softly to each other.

"I thought you were told to go home?" Rossi asks.

"I was waiting for Savannah to get off shift. How is she, really?"

"She's Penelope, she is crying and dealing with everything. She is tough, it will take time and she will find peace, just like the rest of us have. Like I told her it's what makes us good at what we do. We know the pain and sorrow the victims we help all to well. Go home Derek take Savannah with you, you both look beat."

"Rossi are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. This just stirred up some memories."


	5. Chapter 5

Forward three months…

"Have you seen Garcia, this morning?" Hotch asks both Rossi and Reid as he makes himself a cup of tea.

Getting a shake of his head from Rossi he looks at Reid.

"No, not yet she's not late is she?"

"No I needed to go over a few things with her before the briefing."

"Is there any hot water left?" Hearing this makes him smile. Baby steps she has been making baby steps since the accident. She had pulled so far into herself they were afraid that they might lose her.

"Of course there is hot water, Kitten." Rossi answers for Hotch. "Do you want cocoa or tea?"

"Tea please. And I have a gift for you." She tell him then she hands him a beautiful cane.

"I don't need it anymore. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing. Exercising and yoga, to build my leg muscles back."

"What did the doctor say about the pins?" Hotch asks her.

"If they don't hurt and if they are not giving me any trouble to leave them alone. I can deal with that."

"Kitten when are you going to start wearing your heels? I miss the clacking of your heels on the tile floor."

"Not yet I still have to regain my muscle strength on my calf, after that we'll see. Don't you like my flats?"

"I like your flats just fine, but now you can sneak up on us, no more clickity clack of your heels to give you away."

"I just might have to get you a little bell for your wrist, Kitten" Rossi tells her with a smile as he hands her a cup of tea.

"I think not." Hotch say bringing the topic to a close. "Garcia I need to see you before we start he briefing in my office. A new directive came down and we are starting the new program today."

"I know sir, chief Cruz told me in the elevator. I have all of the information. I will be ready when we start the briefing."

"Good I'll see all of you in thirty minutes then." He says before he leaves.

"What new directives?" Reid asks Rossi, as Garcia follows Hotch.

"Don't look at me kid I just work here."

She walks into the round table room and is quickly greeted by JJ. "Hey no more cane? Does this mean we can go shoe shopping?"

"No yet one more month, I still need to build by muscles back up."

"Just who are we waiting for? Hotch is never late?" Morgan asks as he takes the bundle of things out of Garcia's arms then places them on the table.

'You know I'm not broken." she says to him.

"Hush, now go sit. I want to, when you're back one hundred percent then you can tell me to back off until then, deal with it."

She tips her head just slightly, accepting the kind gesture for what it is, a friend lending a helping hand.

The team was short handed again after Alex left no one wanted a new agent to come in at least not for a while. They had taken quite a few hits and they were still trying to recover. But being who they were and what they did for a living it was impossible not to try and profile one another as they waited for Hotch to come into the room. Soon all eyes fell on Garcia as she kept her head down engrossed in whatever she was doing on her laptop.

She knew what they were doing she could feel them staring at her, all four of them.

"Hotch will be here soon." She tells them without looking up.

A few minutes later Hotch comes in along with Chief Cruz and a new man.

"The powers that be have decided that we need to work better with other agencies. So we or should I say this team has been chosen to go first. This is Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS he is the senior field agent working under Agent Gibbs for the Major case response team, or MCRT for short." Cruz tell everyone. "He is ours for the next month. I'll let you get to it then." Cruz says then he leaves them to get acquainted.

Hotch introduces him to the members of the team in turn.

" Agent DiNozzo, I've heard about you, and some work you did in Philly." Rossi says as he offers his hand.

" Tony please, and that was a long time ago." Tony replies as he shakes Rossi's hand.

"Nice to met you, sorry about your knee." JJ tell him.

He raises one eyebrow questioning her, as he shakes her hand. "I watch football."

"Oh I see, that was even a longer time ago. Thank you though."

Morgan just shook his hand one alpha to an other no one needed to prove anything . It was mutually agreed that they would play nice together.

Shaking hands with Reid left Tony felling a little in awe. Here was a real genius not like McGee, and he didn't think Dr. Reid would treat him like an idiot either.

The last person he was introduces to was Garcia sitting there in a bright pink blouse with a chunky robin's egg colored beads as a necklace, and from what he could see a black skirt.

She stands smiles then hands him a cell and a tablet. "The cell is yours for as long as you are here, I programmed all of the numbers that you will need. The tablet is mine, be careful with it please. Your password is the name of your pet fish. Don't break my tablet and please watch their backs while you are out there. Come back safe and I might even give you some of my cookies. You can call me what you like just not Penny. Okay?"

She starts to open her mouth to say something when her cell rings the theme from the Mission Impossible. "Sorry that's Coop. You have the file on your tablets and you'll want to get going soon."

"Go." Hotch tells her.

"How does she?" Tony asks out loud.

"Do you have a fish?" Morgan asks. When he sees Tony nod his head, he tells him to try the password.

The brief on the plane she was right it was going to be nasty. It seemed most of their cases had to do with women or children this time was no different.

They all smiled when the laptop beeped. She gave them the new information that she was able to find for them. They in turn told her what they needed.

After the tablets were closed and they seemed to be all resting. Tony sat up straight in his seat. "So is the bastard that hurt Penelope out of the hospital, or do you need help finding him. My network is pretty extensive if you give me a name we have him in an hour, two tops."

The team members glare at him, he might be a member of the team but he wasn't family.

"And that is why Tony was picked for this program." Rossi says smoothly. Seeing the confusing looks on their faces, he smiles. "Tony DiNozzo specialty is undercover work he reads people very well and has a reputation of thinking outside of the box."

"How?" Hotch asks wanting him to explain.

"Her smile, and her eyes they look like she is carrying the sorrow of the whole world in them. She recently broke her leg didn't she? So am I allowed to know what happened?"

"Before we talk about Baby Girl maybe you should tell your history first, or we could just have Baby Girl do it for you." Morgan tells him making sure that he understands either way the team will find out all about him.

Tony knows that with a team this good trust is a very important thing having each others back. So he sits back gets comfortable and smiles.

"Well I suppose I should start at the beginning… But before I do just one question what did Penelope mean by giving me some of her cookies?"

Even Hotch smiled at the question.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for all the alerts. This chapter is a little longer than most and some of it will be OOC. But it is fan-fiction after all. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Just a reminder I make no money and the main characters are not mine, they are fun to play with and i will put them back when I am done playing._

"You know what, never mind about Penelope. Trust is earned and right now I haven't earned any from you, or you from me. I have nothing to hide from you and I suspect if you think I'm holding anything back, you'll just have Miss Penelope dig until she finds everything she can about me, right?"

"Trust is a big thing for us Tony." Rossi admits.

"I understand, how about the Cliff notes version, short sweet and to the point." When he sees Hotch nod his head sharply once he sits forward in his seat.

"My mother died when I was eight, my father took to drinking a lot more after that, he also took to letting his fists do his talking, mostly on me. That lasted until he disowned me and shipped me off to RMI, I was twelve. During that time my father ran my grandfathers business into the ground and started on his true calling of being a con man. I worked my way through college I also was lucky enough to get a scholarship for football, I also played basketball. I was good, good enough to go pro until a certain Brad Pitt, not the actor, took me out, good bye pro career hello bad knee."

Hearing that Morgan winced he knew all to well the pain that Tony is talking about.

"Graduated with a degree in Phys ed. I could have been a teacher or even got into a pro team to be a trainer. I couldn't, that would be like a diabetic working in a candy shop. Sheer torture. I applied to the police academy in Peoria and did well, until they found out that I came from money. The funny part was that I didn't have any at all. Hazing was bad, I put up with it. I was a uni then did good work I also kept my eyes and ears open. I moved on after two years, it was time to move. A person can take so much crud until he's had enough. Philly came next, that is where my real education came from. After about a year I did a little undercover work. I speak Spanish and Italian fluently and if I dye my hair I look very Italian. I was under for eighteen months, deep cover, that is were I got my gold shield. It wasn't safe for me to stay in Philly so I moved to Baltimore. I was there two years until Agent Gibbs came to town. His case crossed over into ours, mine and my partner's. When the case ended I left and applied to NCIS. It turned out that my partner was dirty. I can put up with a lot of things but being a dirty cop, agent it doesn't matter. You respect the badge. I've been with NCIS ever since. I got the plague, Y pestis, the woman sent a letter with genetically modified Y pestis to us. She was dying with a brain tumor. He daughter lied about being raped and the mother was out for revenge. My lungs are scarred really bad. I just have to be careful with colds, if I do get sick then I go see my pulmonologist, Brad Pitt. Yes the same man who destroyed my knee saved my life, he is one of my best friends now. Any questions?"

"You glossed over your time in Philly, like it was nothing. You helped bring down the whole Macaluso family no one was ever able to get as close as you got Tony. We use your case when we teach undercover techniques at the academy." Rossi shares with him.

"That was a really good gig. You made the rest of us look like amateurs at undercover work." Morgan tells him.

"I'm good at undercover, we all have masks we use to get through the hard times."

"Except yours are more developed. I read your file and you didn't lie. You also didn't reveal all the times you've put yourself between a suspect and a team member." Hotch tells him.

"I will always have my partner's back."

"So how do you like Agent Fornell?" Hotch asks him.

"Good agent, good man. He keeps trying to get me to come over to his team."

"Why don't you?" JJ asks.

"I've got twelve years in, eight more and I can retire. I'm too old and beat up to start at the bottom again."

"Tony you get offers all of the time, Tobias told me and not just from us." Rossi tells him

"Maybe one day I'll leave, when I've had enough of the politics where I am now. I've also learned that it is so much easier in life not to rock the boat. Just take things as they come."

"You know why you feel that way don't you?" Spencer asks joining into the

conversation for the first time.

"It comes from self preservation Dr. Reid. From having the shit beat out of you for any incident that your drunk of a father imagined that you did or didn't do. But he is what he is, and he is my father."

"Do you still see him?" JJ asks.

"He breezes into town once in a while, usually when he needs something. So, um… do I pass?" Tony asks making sure he uses his best million dollar smile."

"For now." Hotch replies before turning his attention to the file he was reading.

Tony looked out of the window he always liked flying but flying in a small jet has its advantages. Leg room for one and tea made the way you like. He knew he was being watched he could feel the random looks as the team watched him from time to time.

Hearing his NCIS cell work he pulls it out. "Can I answer this on here?"

"Yes, it wont cause any problems."

He put the cell on speaker, he didn't want to start his time with the best profilers in the world by keeping things from them. Truth be told he was a little intimidated, they have a reputation of being mind readers.

"DiNozzo." he says out of habit.

'Tony, where did you put the." Tony hears shuffling of papers. "never mind I found it."

" What's wrong McGee?"

"We caught a case and Gibbs is living up to his nickname."

"There is a bottle of antacid and one of pain reliever in the right bottom drawer of my desk. Also don't flinch when Gibbs head slaps. It hurts more when you do."

"It's a bad case, Tony."

"How bad?"

"Female Captain, she was raped, sodomized and murdered. She was found in that small park near the strip mall by the marina. The thing is she was…"

"She was what Tim?"

"Her hair was shaved off and her breast were, it looked liked her chest was stomped on. She was violently assaulted Tony it was awful, she fought back. She had a note in her pocket. The note _said "If you act like a man you should look like a man. Bitch."_

"Sorry Tim. We've seen worse."

"You should be here, not playing with the FBI." Tim says.

"I go where I'm ordered McGee."

"You should have said no, it's not like your educated enough to work with the best of the profilers in the world, they should have sent me. At least I went to MIT and John Hopkins." Tim yells at him bitterly with anger lacing his voice.

"Listen to me McGee, go look in the employee handbook the one you got at FLETC. Look in the second chapter, the third section is all about the chain of command. I was ordered to come here by Vance, and who ever else made the decision. Don't yell at me Agent McGee go ask Director Vance why you weren't chosen." the team looks at Tony and watch as he takes a deep breath. "This is your chance to prove that you're right McGee. You know, that I shouldn't be SFA that you should be because you have the degrees. After all I'm nothing but a cop with a Phys, Ed degree." He closes the call calmly then dials from memory, once again he puts the cell on speaker."

" Detective Esposito."

"How would you like to catch that rapist?" Tony asks without even greeting the man.

"You tell me how Tony and I'm buying at Angelo's"

"No need. Listen, you have to it my way."

"You've never let me down before, what do I do?" Tony can hear his friend grabbing a pad of paper.

"You know that little strip mall by the marina?"

"Yes."

"Go there take a few unis with you. You'll see a man sitting out front of the little sandwich shop. Roust him make it look good, but before you do whisper in his ear that I sent you. He'll go along with you, don't hurt him Marco, he was a cop, a good one too. Caught a round in his knee and a cop killer went through his vest, he's lucky to he alive. Bring him back to the station normal routine bring him to one of the back rooms."

"Okay what's so special about this guy?"

"He's your witness. Someone killed and dumped a body today in the small park right by there, I'll bet you my next month's pay he saw it."

"But Tony, that guy is blind. I've seen him he has a cane and wears sunglasses."

"Some detective you are, it's not a white cane and the tip is not red."

"Damn I never noticed."

"No one does, you remember the cane and assumed the rest."

"Your rapist, raped again this time the victim died. From what McGee told me it was vicious. She was raped and sodomized, shaved head and had the same note in her pocket. He didn't bind her breast this time he stomped on them. She fought back I think that's why he killed her."

"God he is getting worse."

"I know. Listen you're going to be getting a visit from Gibbs, he is going to demand the case saying it is a Marine that died. Give it to him. Did the unis call NCIS right after they discovered she was a Marine?

"Yes, we didn't collect anything the unis just guarded."

"Even better, tell him that your plate is full and you appreciate him taking the case."

" Okay. You really think this ex cop saw him?"

"Yes I do. Two things really important,. One Mirandize the suspect as soon as he is in the interview room, English, Spanish , Mandarin, I don't care. If he says he is from Africa and only understands the clicking language find a translator, I don't want you to lose this case because the perp cries to the judge that he didn't understand his rights."

"Good idea, I hate it when judges buy that crap."

"Me too. Federal judges are worse." Tony shares with him.

"What's the second thing."

"Is Carol-Anne still working in the drug unit?"

"Yes she just came back last month they had a girl."

" After five boys I bet she was happy."

"I know her husband is, they both wanted a daughter to spoil."

"You're going to need her."

"Why her?" Marco asks.

"Because Kemosabe, Carol-Anne fits his type. She is beautiful, tall and has long hair and brown eyes. Sometime in the past some lady screwed this guy over, and if I had to guess your first victim did something to him or he witnessed her doing something to someone else."

"Okay. So now what?"

"Tell her that she has to look very feminine her hair down and her make-up and clothes like she was going out she has to be her best. This is very important, she has to act like a super alpha female. When she comes into the room you have back off and address her as yes ma'am, play it for all your worth and if she can give you a dirty look for, I don't know a loosened tie, that would be better. Giving the appearance that she is in charge and not you."

"He's going to flip."

"I know. That's what we are counting on. Make sure that he is cuffed securely to the table and that the cameras are on."

"How sure are you on this?"

"Not. Just a hunch."

"Your hunches have pointed me in the right direction more than once. You finish that degree yet?"

"No I still need eight more credits and to write my thesis. Maybe the powers that be will take pity on me and count all my hours on the job instead."

"That would be great. I hope they do for your sake." Marco tells him.

"Tell me how are the other victims doing?" Tony asks softly.

"I gave them the name of the counselor that you gave me. I also told the husbands that they should go to the counselor too. That it would help with the anger that they are feeling. And that it would help their wives as well."

" Good I'm glad. One more thing, can you please." Tony says then he changes into Italian and speaks rapid fire telling his friend what he needs.

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's good then. I got to go I'm somewhere over Kansas right now and I need to make one more call. Let me know how things turn out will you?"

"Of course."

Tony looks at the members of the BAU and can see that they are jumping at the bit to talk to him, so he hold up one finger. Just letting they know that he need a few minutes more.

"Balboa."

"It's Tony, I need a favor."

"Is this favor going to bring me into your bullpen. Because Gibbs is being a class A bastard today and by you not being here to deflect his temper he's worse."

"Tim is there he is getting the chance to prove himself, I say let the chips fall where they may. I only agreed to a month but judging from the call I got from McGee a few minutes ago, I just might do the whole damn tour of the FBI. That might just take a year maybe two if I'm lucky."

"You just want to see Tim suffer."

"Actually I want Tim to have his eyes open to some ugly truths."

"Fair enough. What do you need?"

"The Probie in Gibbs' team, can you please make sure she gets fed and watered. You know how Gibbs gets and McGee, well he's still learning to stand up to him. The TAD will be out of his element."

"No problem Tony I like the new Probie. I'll even make sure she gets walked."

Tony and the rest of his new team members were left listing to a soft laugh as the call was closed.

He turns his attention back to his temporary team, he smiles and waits.


	7. Chapter 7

_I think you all for the all the reviews for the last chapter. I guess you like my story. For the alerts and favorites I thank you too. I make no money, from this at all. _

"Agent DiNozzo." Hotch says.

"Sir." Tony replies his tone of voice full of real respect.

"What degree are you studying for?"

"Masters in Police Science, is there a problem?"

"No, I take it that none of your team members know?"

"Not yet. Once I get the degree I'll inform HR so it can go in my file."

"Don't you want anyone on your team to know?" Rossi asks.

"It's not important that they do. McGee will say that I did it because I was jealous. Gibbs would say it's not necessary. The director would scoff, I'm getting the degree for me. I've been working on it for eight years starting with the BA first."

"Your friend, Detective Esposito, will he do as you suggested or will he go his own way?" Hotch asks.

"He's not a follower, but this time he'll do I what I suggested. He wants this rapist, he has three woman, their husbands and their children, that need him to close this case. They need the closure first, after Marco gets a confession, he'll tell Gibbs. JAG, the D.A can work out the rest."

Hotch likes the answer it was honest. Tony didn't even hesitate at all He liked the man after reading his file and meeting the man in person. He was looking forward to seeing how he worked out in the field.

"Would you like a bottle of water Agent DiNozzo?" JJ asks.

"Yes please, and please call me Tony, agent DiNozzo is so formal."

"So Tony do you play chess?" Reid asks.

"Not well. I'll play with you if you like."

Tony picked up the rear as he followed the team into the police station a small suburb of Houston. He didn't say anything he observed and paid attention to what was being said.

He didn't joke or make any movie references at all. It wasn't the time or the place. He needed too, no he wanted these people to like and respect him. They were the best profilers in the world. They knew their stuff and he was planning on taking in as much as he could like a good deep sea sponge.

As soon as that thought left his mind all his plans were shot to hell. When he heard someone shout out.

"Buckeye catch." Only to have a basketball come flying through the air. He jumps up just enough and caught it easily, then lands gracefully back down.

A man that looked like a walking beanpole came walking toward them, dressed in dark blue sweats with a towel around his neck Tony smiled when he recognized who it was that called him. John Roberts a friend that he played basketball with at Ohio State.

"Johnny long time no see." Tony says as he offers his hand then returns the basketball.

"Tony, I heard you were a Navy cop now, what are you doing with the FBI?"

"Learning new things, It's a new program the suits want to try inter-agency exchanges. Let me introduce the best profilers in the business."

After the introduction Hotch waits until Reid finishes shaking hands before he says anything. " Are you a detective Mr. Roberts?"

"No agent Hotchner, I'm a Judge, family court." I have to get back just working out on my lunch break. In all honesty I'm avoiding a stack of paperwork on my desk no hearings today. I take it you're here for serial murders?" When Hotch nods his head, Johnny sighs. "Door's open if you need anything."

Soon the team is in a small office a white board already set up for them. They spread out the files that are on the table then pin the photos onto the white board.

Tony stood in front of the white board studying the photos of the victims before and after they were killed and reading the evidence reports.

Morgan can't help but smile as he answers his ringing cell. "What do you have for us baby girl?"

"How about what I don't have for you? I can't find a connection, you have victims from different parts of town, they shop in different stores and they travel in different circles. Their kids don't go to the same schools or sports teams."

"Try doctors, volunteer groups, coffee shops. They have to have come in contact somewhere." JJ suggests.

Will do, anything else?" Garcia asks,

"Excuse me" Tony says.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Hotch asks.

"Could you find out if any of these women have made plans to leave their husbands? If there is any record of domestic abuse? Second bank account,staying at a women's shelter."

"I can do that,I can't do the medical records, with the HIPPA laws." Garcia answers.

"I know you can't, but I know who can." Tony say smoothly with a slight smile.

Hotch and Rossi turn to look at their newest team member. "Why those things Tony?" JJ asks.

He turns and looks bask at the photos on the white board. "Look at these pictures this is Texas and these woman are all wearing long sleeve blouses and dresses. These two are wearing sweaters." He point to one pictures on the board "Look a this this lady she has a bruise on her wrist and this one you can barely see it but on neck the coloring is off she missed while applying the cover up. This last woman is holding one arm across her lower ribs, while the other is draped over her daughters shoulder, I'm guessing she is applying pressure to her ribs. Sometimes it helps with the pain, when you have a broken rib."

"Did I overstep?" He asks after looking at the expressions on the faces of the profilers.

"No" Hotch answers as he steps closer to the pictures and carefully examines the parts that Tony pointed out.

"So who is it that can get us the medical records?" Morgan asks as he crosses his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a little update. I make no money on this at all. I promise to put them back none the worse for wear._

"Morgan go talk to the M.E. take DiNozzo with you." Hotch orders.

Morgan nods his head and leaves with DiNozzo covering his six. Half an hour later Derek is talking to the Medical Examiner. DiNozzo stayed quiet listening to what was being said.

Only when the M.E. was finished did he say anything. "Excuse me Dr. Richards, would you mind if we had someone else look through your findings."

Dr Richards scowled at Tony. "Who?" He asks curtly.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, he works for NCIS."

"Ducky!?" Dr. Richards asks then smiles. "Of course I would never say no to Ducky, to have him look at my findings would be an honor."

Tony can only smile at hearing this every one loved Ducky, the man just had a way with him.

"Tell me what is it you suspect? Did I miss something?"

Tony and Derek exchange a glance. "We suspect that the women were abused at some time, Doctor." Derek answers.

"I see. Well I can get the medical records from their primary physicians, that should be easy enough. Tell you what you boys come back here in two hours I should have everything rounded up by then. And bring ice tea, now git I have work to do."

True to his work the M.E. had gathered all of the information for them. Along with his own findings he had the personal medical record as well. That in itself was a gold mine as all emergency and hospital visits were included in their medical history. Hard files as well as one memory stick

"I would like to meet Dr. Mallard one day, he is well know to most of us in the field.?"

Tony looks at his watch the points to the desk phone. "May I use that?"

"Yes of course."

Derek raises one eyebrow and watches as Tony uses the desk phone. "Ducky?"

"Ah Anthony, how may I help you?"

"How did you know, I wasn't sick?"

"If you were ill Agent Hotchner would have called me. Now what can I do for you?"

"Two things you will be getting a file by email, we need second eyes on this Ducky."

"What's the second thing?"

"Could you talk to the M.E. who did the autopsy so you can get a feel for the case."

"Not a problem Anthony it would be my pleasure to help you and the FBI."

"Won't Gibbs give you a hard time?"

"You seem to forget Anthony I do not answers solely to Jethro, I have consulted for the FBI before, ask your Agent Rossi."

"I will Ducky and thank you. Here is Dr. Richards and you'll be getting the files soon."

Tony hands the phone to the doctor covering the mouthpiece with his hand. "I should warn you. Dr. Mallard can be a bit verbose at times."

"Not a problem, I tend to be the same way myself."

Entering the office that they had set up for their work Derek handed the files to Reid.

"Here this should keep up occupied for three minutes."

"Dr. Richards came through for us hard files and a memory stick." Tony says holding the stick out to Hotch.

"Is Doctor Mallard expecting the files?"

"Yes he is."

Tony used one of the laptops and sent the files to Ducky. After he finished he looked up and noticed Rossi was looking at him.

"Agent Rossi, Sir."

"No Sir, Tony. Derek really is second in command. I just act like it because I'm old, and I get away with it because I helped start the BAU. I'm going to the first crime scene come with me I want to see a few things for myself."

Not needing a backpack Tony makes sure he has his cell is charged as he follows Rossi .

"Derek told me that you had a look on your face when you finished talking to Ducky?"

"I just don't want him to get in trouble. I like him, even if does worry too much about my health."

"He won't get into any trouble he has done work for us before. Dr. Mallard is one of the best M.E.'s around."

"He did mention you by name." Tony tells Rossi.

"Did he also mention that I sent him a bottle of Scotch as a thank you?"

"No, I think I'll just send him some tea leaves. He only take a wee dram once in a while. But he drinks tea everyday."

Dave stops the SUV and gets out looking around the crime scene for the fist time. The team thinks that this might just be a dump site and not the actual murder site.

"Have our Kitten help you, she can set you up with the good stuff, she drinks tea herself."

"She really doesn't mind you calling her Kitten?"

"No, if she minded I wouldn't do it. She means a great deal to me as she does to the rest of the team."

"I won't hurt her Dave. I know how to respect and treat women even if my father never taught me."

"I know I read your file too, not just the NCIS one but ours. So did your buddy get back to you yet?"

"I'm sorry?" Tony asks looking confused.

"Detective Esposito, you did ask him to get you any and all information about our Kitten didn't you?"

"I took a chance that your Italian might be a little rusty."

"Ah my fine young friend I was speaking Italian before you born."

"No not yet, and you should know I read up an all of you as well. I don't like going into situations unprepared. I have my own sources in the FBI too."

"But Penelope?"

"I knew you used a tech I thought that they would rotate out because of the high volume and the crimes that you deal with and the degree of violence and all. I didn't think the BAU had their very own tech."

"Yes we have one. Penelope Garcia a spine of steel most of the time, all soft and fluffy on the outside, but if one of us gets hurt she becomes as fierce as a mother lioness looking after her cubs. She also can't look at bloody crime scenes without getting sick to her stomach. She does have one major fault she feels to much and when she reaches her limit she cries because she can't understand why people can be so cruel to one another."

"Why does she stay?"

" Firstly, she is very good at what she does, so good in fact that she is on a list of very dangerous computer savvy people only a handful of people are on the list."

"And Secondly?" Tony prompts as he kneels down next to a tree and moves some dry leaves away with a small stick he is holding.

When Rossi sees him take out his cell and start to take pictures he comes closer

'What did you find?"

"Morphine ampoules." Tony answers then takes a small evidence bag out of his pocket and puts the glass ampoules in it.

"The first victim didn't have morphine in her system." Rossi says.

"No she had Oxy, but the third woman did." Tony reminds him.

"He is revisiting I wonder why?"

"Or she."

Rossi nods his head. "Or she."

"You guys are the mind readers I'm just the cop."

"What made you look there?"

Tony stand points. "Not the same leaves, look."

"Impressive."

"Not really criminals are dumb, killers are just a bit smarter. It's always the little things that they screw up. With luck maybe there will be prints."


	9. Chapter 9

Not very long mostly filler. As always I make no money and they don't belong to me. If they did boy would I have fun!

Rossi and DiNozzo parted company once they entered the police station, while Rossi joined his team. Tony went in search of the small lab he heard some of the detectives talk about earlier.

He knocked on the open door and smiled his best smile when he saw both a man and a woman look up at him. "May I borrow a dusting kit for a few minutes please?"

The male tech waved him in, and showed him where he could use the kit. After the judge had talked to it didn't take long for someone to do a little digging as to who he was, a cop turned fed who still treated the cops with respect.

"Do you have a log for the case that the BAU was call in for?" Tony asks.

"Yes we do. I'm Jim by the way."

"Tony, glad you meet you. I have some glass ampoules that need to be logged in and printed. I took some pictures and I bagged them."

"If you fill out the paperwork I'll gladly dust for you." Jim tell him. "Then we can upload your photos."

"Good enough because I'm out of practice dusting and printing."

"If you say so, from what everyone is saying about you, I doubt it."

"I don't like to step on anyone's toes."

"It's a small police department Tony we do what we can, what we need help with we ship off to Houston. Let's see what we can do first."

"Where's DiNozzo?" Hotch asks as Rossi comes into the small office the team was using.

"I don't know."

"Did you seeing anything that we missed?" Reid ask,

"I didn't but Tony did." Dave answers with a sly expression.

"Come on Rossi spill." Morgan chides.

"Glass ampoules under a tree, covered by leaves from different kind of tree."

"What kind of ampoules?" JJ asks.

"Morphine. He put them in an evidence bag, he even took pictures with his cell."

"I bet he went to the lab. I heard one of the unis say they had a small one here." Morgan suggests to the them.

Hearing his cell ring everyone looks at Morgan and waits for him to answer it.

"Baby girl what do you have for us?"

"Well just so you know Agent DiNozzo is going to get some of my cookies he earned them."

"Garcia." Hotch says wanting to get her back on track.

"Sorry, he was right I took his idea and went with it. There is a battered woman's shelter and a clinic not far that all the women used. I did a little hacking, a week or so before they all disappeared each of them went to the clinic. They have an in house nurse and on call doctor to handle the rest. A woman that does the paperwork for the doctor, she has everything in a computer and she encrypts everything."

How long did it take you to break the code?" Rossi asks out of curiosity.

"Not long it was easy."

'Garcia." Hotch says bringing her back on track.

" I ran everyone through my babies. The lady who's code I broke she was a battered woman, her husband is dead."

"How did he die?" JJ asks.

"He choked on his own vomit after falling he hit his head and passed out. And before you ask she was in New Mexico a work conference she was gone for a week. He died a year ago. She sold the house bought a condo and got rid of his pet snakes."

"The nurse and the doctor are clean as well, there are only two other people that have any connections to the shelter the lady who runs the daycare she is only there during the day. But there are other people in and out no records for them just a first name and how many hours they volunteered. A total of five."

"Who is the other person Kitten?" Rossi asks.

"The man who cooks all of food. He cooks it out of his restaurant, The Day and Knight on Grove Street, and has it sent over. The shelter pays for the food at cost, a Mr. Knight does the rest."

"What's his story?" JJ asks.

"His sister was killed by her husband. He tried to help but she wouldn't leave her husband."

"What happened to the husband?" Morgan asks.

"He is a permanent guest of the state of Texas, in Huntsville."

"Any children?" JJ asks.

"A boy with mild autism he is in the custody of Mr. Knight and his wife Miss. Day."

Tony walks into the room and stands by the door listening as Penelope was giving the rest of the information. He waited until she stopped talking before he said anything.

"That's all I have for you now."

"Excuse me Penelope I have a question for you?"

Hearing his voice Penelope smiled if only for a moment. "How can I help you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony please, can you track pharmaceuticals from Mexico if you had the bar codes?"

"I might be able too, if I can't I know who can help me."

"So do I send you the information or do you hack my cell? Since you gave it to me in the first place."

"I just need a minute?"

He looks at the rest of the team and can see that they are smirking back at him. "Did I say something?"

"No man. You just haven't seen her work her magic yet."

"Oooo. Fingerprints and a clear barcode. I can even see the manufacturing company's name, very good Tony. Go eat at the Day and Knight my pets, I'll call you when I find something."

"Why there Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Trust me you'll like Mr. Knight and his wife they might even be able to give you some insight to the people in the area.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up from a sound sleep with a need to empty his bladder. He usually stayed away from drinking too much after a certain time, he drank too much water after he was in his room for the night. He found that going over reports in his room instead of the current case help keep him focus better. Working as a team had it's advantages they bounced things off of each other, it was one of the reasons they worked so well together.

He picked up his watch and frowned it was only twelve thirty he had only been asleep two hours. Hotch carefully opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see that the adjoining room's door was wide open. He looked into the room only to find it empty.

He can't say he wasn't warned it wouldn't happen. Two days before Agent DiNozzo reported to him he was paid a visit by one Dr. Donald Mallard the M.E. from NCIS. A man who could teach a class in being subtle as he made his point with the underling threat behind it.

Ducky had made an appointment to see him, when he knocked on the open door Hotch wasn't sure what to expect from him. An elderly man dressed in a suit and bow tie, on his head a fedora. Thinking back on it the fedora and bow tie looked perfect on him, they along with his demeanor completed the package of a respected professional.

"Agent Hotchner, I would like a few words with you if I may?"

"Of course, Dr. Mallard." Hotch says as he looks at Ducky's card. Hotch stands and welcomes him into his office.

" Would you like something to drink Dr. Mallard?"

"No thank you young man, it is very nice of you to offer though. Sadly most young people today lack common courtesy. But I digress."

Hotch lets a ghost of a smile settle on his lips for a moment. "Have a seat Dr. Mallard."

"Please call me Ducky." He says as he removes his hat and sits on the couch.

"How may I help you?"

"I know that you are a very busy man so I will try to keep this short. I understand that Anthony DiNozzo will be working with your team, an exchange program of sorts."

"Yes he will be joining us in two days. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem per se, Young Anthony can be a bit cavalier about his health. It has to do with how he was raised you see. But being a profiler I'm sure you will find out more for yourself. He was exposed to Y-pestis, the plague and his lung are severely scarred you see. I am holding you responsible young man to watch out for him. High humidity and the cold is what I worry about the most anything that affects his lungs. Here is a prescription for an antibiotic also a new inhaler. Just incase the need arises."

Ducky stands and hands Hotch a slip of paper and a small box. "Thank you for seeing me, Agent Hotchner."

"Doctor Mallard, why did you come here and tell me this?"

Ducky hesitates slightly. "Because he was so very good to my mother. My mother had Alzheimer's and he would come over and have tea with her talk to her and give her dogs a bath. She would call him her Italian gigolo furniture mover. When I asked him why he would always tell me because I couldn't move the furniture anymore and he could. That it was only a few hours a month and it was no big deal. You can surmise what you like. Anthony will not lie outright but he will hold back information, I think it comes from working so many undercover missions. And not having adequate backup. One more thing Young Anthony has a bad habit of going back into the office to work late at night when the bullpen is quite. He says that he can think better with no distraction. I think he can let his guard down and be himself without having to worry about having to protect himself."

It wasn't like he hasn't missed sleep before he got dressed and made his way back to the police station. He found Tony looking at the laptop they had brought with them. Writing notes as he scrolled through what ever page he was on.

"Is there a problem sir?" Tony asks not even looking up before Hotch takes a third step into the room.

"No. I needed to use the restroom and you were gone. I came to see if you were alright?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

Hotch looks at Tony and crosses his arms across his chest not willing to reveal who it was that told him. "If I had to guess it would be a Duck, wearing a bow tie and a hat. Ducky worries too much."

"Have you found anything new?"

"No, I even talked to the agents in the NCIS offices that cover the border. They haven't heard of any unusual change in the drug traffic legal or illegal. Some abuse in the family history that we missed but that is not uncommon."

Hotch nods understanding what is not being said. "It's late."

"Still running on Gibbs' time, he run a case until it's over. Habit I guess."

"Go to bed Tony, you won't be any good to me if you're tired. And take your inhaler you're whizzing."

"So tell me Hotch are you leery of Ducky like the rest of us."

Seeing the look on Hotch's face. Tony laughs. "Don't worry he won't hit you he will just lecture you to death making you feel like an errant schoolboy."

"I think I would rather be hit, by Morgan."

"That makes two of us. I've been on the receiving end of his lectures, more than once."


	11. Chapter 11

_I only get reviews for this story, as it should be. Just think if we all owned it as a group how different things would be. We could all take turns and the season would be longer like 35 episodes._

Rossi walked into the small police station with a two trays filled with coffee and tea. By his side Mr. Knight carrying two small insulated coolers. It was just after eleven in the morning and the team was hitting the wall they were getting nowhere fast.

"Dr. Knight." Hotch says. Greeting the man from the restaurant that Garcia sent them too, Leave it to her to find out that one of the volunteers for the shelter is a non-practicing psychologist.

"Agent Hotchner, I thought it might be a good idea if I brought over some sandwiches and salads now. I know you always get an early start, you might not find the time to order food until much later." Knight replies as he puts the coolers on the table joining Dave's coffee trays.

"You haven't by any change thought about what we discussed ?"

"I thought about it and I believe that you're looking for a woman. These deaths were almost painless no violence on the bodies other than a knot on the back of the head. The final blow is an overdose never the same kind of drug either. Stereotypical I know but women like poison, less messy. There are thee women at the shelter that might fit your profile. The clinic at the community center I don't think any of the staff there fits your profile.

"What's going on?" Dave asks when he sees the team return their attention to the other side of the room.

"Kid was busted for shoplifting oatmeal and a couple of cans of milk. He looks frightened and really upset." Morgan answers

"He tried to run but he ran right into DiNozzo." Reid adds.

"Tony has been talking to the boy for about ten minutes now." JJ adds.

When then they see Tony stand and point to the kid to stay, before he goes over to talk to the locals cops. When he comes over to them he has an expression on his face that none of them can read.

"His name is Paul he is twelve years and his mother and their car were snatched last night."

Hearing this the agent gave him all of their attention. "He was helping her unload the car he brought his younger brothers into the apartment left him there with some toys and the TV playing then went back to help his mother bring the groceries in. He saw white lady talking to his mother, she was arguing with her, when the lady pointed a gun at his mother kid got scared and hid, until they drove away.

"Did he hear anything?"

"No, the kid is scared, his father is doing time, drunk and disorderly, second offense, he gets out next week. He dropped his siblings off at the daycare and went in search for some food for them."

"Any abuse in the house?" Hotch asks.

"Once according to the kid. He said that the one time his father back handed his mother she hit him back and broke his nose. She told him that she was not his mother and that no one will ever hit her or her children and if he didn't like to get the hell out."

"Did he recognize the woman?" Rossi asks.

"Paul said she looks like one of the women in the community center. He said his mother went there to apply for some of the farmers markets discount tickets."

"Did you happened to ask what his mother did for work?" JJ asks.

Tony smiles at JJ. "She's a nurse at a nursing home, seven to three is her shift. And yes I asked Paul if his mother ever got hurt from the patients. He said that she gets hurt sometimes bruises on her arms and legs and she got a black eye one time."

"Tony?"

"Black belt in Karate. She was on the team in college."

"We need him to talk to an sketch artist, as soon as possible." Hotch tells them.

"The artist is on his way. Look if you don't need me, I'm going to go see a fellow Buckeye about expediting an early release. Those kids are going to need him now."

"Good, Morgan go with him." Hotch orders.

"JJ while we are waiting for the artist could you please do me a favor?"

"If I can. What is it?"

"Can you go shopping food shopping, fill their cupboards and their fridge. It sucks having no food in the house no child should ever have to experience that." Handing her his bank card he rattled off six numbers. Then he handed her a key and a slip of paper with an address.

"What should I get?"

" You're a mom, good healthy food and not so healthy. She's a nurse so use that as a guide. Paul said he knows how to make oatmeal so that's why he stole that. But kids need ice cream and junk food once in a while. If you're ready Morgan?" Tony says as he starts to walk away.

"Do any of the shelter workers cross over to the community center?" Reid asks Dr. Knight.

"Not for work. To pick up clothing and odd and ends, sometimes to pick up a battered women and bring her to the shelter."

"Do you ever pick up the women Dr. Knight" JJ asks.

"No, I've never been to the shelter. I make the food and my wife drives it over. No men are allowed in the shelter at all. If anyone wants to talk to me they can, I give two nights a week at the community center, and Sunday we run a sports day for special needs children in the gym."

Thanking Dr. Knight they have recourse but to wait until the sketch comes and works with Paul.

"I have to ask should we be worried about DiNozzo?" JJ asks.

"No." Hotch answers.

JJ and Reid look at him waiting for more information. "He told us his father was a drunk, but what he didn't say was that at times he was left alone in the mansion with no food, as his father went in search for his next con. He told you the highlights of his life. I trust him."

"What about father? " Reid asks.

"He shows up from time to time, with his hand out. Just like Tony said, last time it cost him a lot."

"And the food for the family?" JJ asks holding up the bank card. "Can he afford it?"

"He is careful, with his money plus he has a small trust fund that his father doesn't know about, so buy the food and make sure that you get junk food for the kids, good junk food."

"Come on Spenc let's go shopping. We'll get the key from Paul, we can look around in the apartment too, try to get a better picture of why his mother was a target."

Nodding his head in agreement Reid falls in step with her as she makes her way to where Paul is sitting.

Dave smiles as he hands Hotch a cup of coffee. "So Aaron, how is Fornell these days?"

"You're an ass."

"And DiNozzo?"

"He needs to come to us we protect our own."

"Doesn't he get that with his team at NCIS?" Ross i asks.

"Not from what I gathered, you heard him on the phone with McGee."

"What I heard was someone used to being a punching bag and taking a bit back but in a backdoor way."

"I just hope it doesn't blow up in his face." Hotch tells his friend.

"And if it does?"

"Then we bring an other lost sheep into the fold. What is it that Penelope always says?"

"She says that the best agents are the ones that are ones with the most damaged personal lives. We know how to survive and to think like the Unsubs we hunt." Rossi replies.

"She is right you know. I think technical analysts belong in that group too."

"Just ours, and her magic keyboard."

"It's not her magic keyboard I'm worried about it's her brain and the short circuit from it to her mouth."

"Admit it, that's why we all love her."

"That and because she is scary when she gets angry. Look here comes the sketch artist."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you so much for the review and for alerts to this story. I owned not even a shadow of a smile from any of the characters. But I wish we all did._

Controlled chaos is what passes though the minds of Morgan and DiNozzo as they walk back into the police station. Both of them had started their careers in law enforcement in police department. So the chaos they were seeing didn't faze them in the least.

They made their way back to the team with Paul's father between them. Hotch, Rossi looked at the father seeing the look of sheer panic on his face. They knew that Morgan and DiNozzo had told him what happened.

"Any problems with Judge Roberts?" Hotch asks.

"No, he did lay down the law though, if Paul's father gets into one more scrape he goes to country for a year." Morgan answers.

"He promised to stay out of trouble, didn't you?" Tony says as he slaps the man across the shoulders.

He looked at Tony then the rest of the agent swallowing dryly. "I won't get into anymore trouble with the law. Is there any news? Any at all?"

"Not yet, your son, Paul gave a disruption to the sketch artist we just released a BOLO and our analyst back in Quantico is running it through our data banks." Rossi answers.

A boy yelling . "Dad! Dad!" then running feet could be heard coming from down the corridor.

Paul runs and jumps into his father's arms. "Are you Okay Paul?"

"I'm okay, just scared. I didn't know what to do."

"As long as you and your siblings are okay. We'll talk about what to do in case of an emergency once this all over. You did a fine job of taking care of the little ones and bringing them to daycare. I love you Paul."

Tony turns away from the father and son, it is too painful for him to witness, he makes his way over to where Rossi is looking at something that is on the laptop.

"Anything from Miss Penelope?" He asks casually.

"No, not yet, give her time if its out there she'll find it."

"I hate waiting, I feel so helpless."

"We all feel that way Tony. Do you think the father will keep his word?" Rossi asks as he watches the father and son reconnect.

"I know so." Tony answers with conviction.

"Flying down to Texas to kick ass can get expensive." Rossi tells him.

"Not if you can hop on a military plane. Then its free as long as there is room and you can cash in a favor." Tony replies with a slight smile.

"Did you two eat yet?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I don't know about . . ." I as far Tony gets before a loud sharp whistle can be heard throughout the room bringing a quick silence to the room.

"I think you are looking for me and this woman." everyone can see a one woman around twenty-five with two black-eyes and what looked like a broken nose being held in place with a belt wrapped around her wrists and waist, by a women in her early thirties.

"Mom. Mom! That's my mom." Paul says loud enough for the agents and some of the nearby police to hear.

Hotch looks at Mark, Paul's father, for confirmation. "Her name is Cynthia right now she is more relieved than angry." Mark answers after he looks at his wife.

It was anti-climatic after that, two of the detectives went over and took both of the women into custody. Each of them was processed and received medical attention before Hotch and his team took their turn speaking first to Cynthia. She was obviously shaken up, crashing hard from the adrenalin high her hands shook gripping a cup of coffee.

"Cynthia my name is Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my team, we work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We were part of a larger group of people who were actually in the process of searching for the woman who abducted you. Are you feeling up to talking to us right now?"

Cynthia looked up at the group before her, "No, no I can't do this right now. I need to get home to my children, they are all alone right now. And all the food we picked up at the grocery store… most of it has gone bad by now. Please, don't take my babies away from me just because of this."

Tony knelt next to her and placed his hand on her arm, "Cynthia, I'm agent DiNozzo. Your husband was granted immediate release from jail on the grounds that you were kidnapped and his charges were pretty minimal. Your younger children are still at the daycare. As for Paul and his dad." Tony stood up and pointed to a spot just behind them.

She soon found herself enveloped into the strong arms of her husband. The sobs that she tried so hold back were flowing freely now. "Hey baby it's okay now you're strong and back with us now. Talk to the agents and then we go get the kids and go home. I promise no more drinking. I almost lost you because of it."

She nodded to her husband then followed Hotch and Reid to a small area office. She knows as a nurse that she has to talk in order to get over the trauma of it, at least it will be a start, until she can see a professional.

JJ started to pack the things that they were going to take back with them while Hotch and Morgan did the interviews of the unsub and Cynthia. Tony stayed close to her and did the lifting and moving of the boxes. He stayed quiet all he is thinking about is Gibbs rule eleven, '_When the job is done walk away_.' except this time it might take a longer to forget.

Two hours later the team is back on the jet headed back home, all Tony wants is a shower and his own bed, but work comes first. He stops reading the page on the laptop that he borrowed and as he sees that JJ is gazing out the window.

"JJ are you alright? You look lost."

"I'm fine. I still don't; understand how a parent can do that much damage to a child."

"You grew up in a loving home, with parents that cared a great deal for you. You have nothing to compare a dysfunctional home with, it happens. You've been an agent for what ten twelve years?"

"About." she says as she nods her head.

"I bet that Derek and I have seen more awful stuff than Hotch and Rossi combined. Being an agent we get bad cases don't get me wrong. But the stuff that goes on behind doors the man holding his wife hostage with kids screaming. Things like that are hard to forget and they are just the tip of the iceberg.

JJ looks at Derek for confirmation and sees him nod his head just once. "He's right."

"But why would her father teach her that all the problems caused in her home as a child were he mother's fault?"

"Because if I had to bet, he was taught that as a child. That's why he hit his wife and the children. It is why all women who don't obey their husbands should be taught to or made to disappear Abuse like that is taught and it goes on for generations. But you know this."

Rossi and Hotch listen as Tony is talking to JJ not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Just out of curiosity is it really that easy to get medical grade drugs on the street?"

Morgan and DiNozzo exchange a smile and a chuckle. "What kind do you want and what time?" Derek asks her.

"No way, you're agents."

"Actually I bet they can find it faster than their snitches." Reid tells her. "Better quality too." He adds as an afterthought.

Hearing his cell ring Tony looks at the caller ID. "It's Marco." He tells them.

"Put it on speaker will you. I'm curious to see how the case is going." Hotch orders.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews and for alerts. As you all know, they feed the muse._

He answers simply. "DiNozzo."

"I owe you a five course meal at the restaurant of your choosing." Is what Marco tells him.

"Spill Marco. I want details the profilers are a captive audience, they are sitting on the edges of their seats.

"Where are you?" Marco asks knowing full well about Tony's warped sense of humor.

"On the way back, someplace over Kentucky I think." Tony replies with a shrug.

"One of these days Tony your sense of humor... " Is as far as Marco gets before Tony interrupts him.

"I know Marco, but we've both seen what happens if you can't let go of the darkness."

"Your right." Marco says softly. "First of all, your friend the former cop says you owe him and that he will settle up with you later. He saw the perp gave us a description right down to brown shoes."

"Did you get him?"

"Your plan worked to perfection. Carol-Anne played her part to the hilt. I think she liked it a bit too much in fact."

"Go on." Tony encourages.

"She walked into interrogation, tight pencil skirt with like three inch spike heels on and a crisp bleached white shirt on. She reached up and touched the string of pearls that she was wearing. Then she jumped down my throat about my wrinkled shirt and loosened tie, just like you instructed us to do. I apologized to her over and over again before she told me to get out of her sight, that I sickened her and I was a disgrace to the police force. I could tell, just her being an alpha he was getting angry, he was straining against the cuffs and the vein in his neck was bulging. It was beautiful Tony, just beautiful."

Tony laughed in response, and Marco kept going "So Carol-Anne sat down across from him, crossed her legs and started drumming her perfectly painted nails on the table staring him down, and then she arches an eyebrow at him before asking '_So what's the matter with you? Did the little girl in kindergarten take you crayon away from you? Or maybe you the first girl you tried to screw laughed at you? But please don't tell me that your mother didn't love you that's what all scumbags like you are saying now.'_ Tony I swear I thought this guy was going to break the cuffs keeping him down. He literally started growling at her, _growling_. And she didn't break character at all, she just stared him down. One of the guys that works here, Gavin, his part was to bring her a folder so he taps lightly on the door and she literally barks out '_what_' he enters the room shaking like a leaf which was hysterical because he was only shaking because of the little show we were putting on but it worked out amazingly. She snatched the folder from him and told him to find something productive to do with his time. It was at this point that the perp lost his verbal filter, and started cursing her out, and telling her he was going to make her suffer like the other bitches.

"After that it was easy the guy wouldn't keep quiet. And before you ask we gave him his rights in English, Spanish, and French. Then we asked him if he understood and if he would like his rights repeated in another language."

"I'm glad it worked out for you Marco, but I wouldn't use that method again."

"Understood. And one more thing Tony and I'm sorry about this, Gibbs came in like." Marco stalls looking for the right words.

"A bastard throwing his weight around." Tony suggests.

"Yeah like that, one of the unis let it slip that you were the one that gave us the tip. And he got worse. Yelling that it was his case and we should have given the tip to him. I don't know how you can work for him."

"What did you tell him?" Tony asks deflecting perfectly

"I smiled and gave him the file, told him to take it up with the D.A. , and wished him a nice day."

"You _are _a brave man."

"He said he was going to fire you. Before he stormed off. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. The way I see it your female victims and their families come first. The captain was single, she had no sibling her parents are no longer living, she lived for her career. The living come first, if he does fire me I'll have a job before the day is over."

"Yeah, and who would want to hire your sorry ass?" Marco asks laughing.

" Just to name a few, Tom Morrow over at Homeland, Fornell at the Bureau and well I do have a standing offer to be your sorry ass boss."

"I forgot about that one." Marco says softly.

"Cheer up I might just finish up my degree and really sleep a whole night through. I wonder if can remember how to do it."

"I remember what sleep is, Micky is teething and he is not sleeping so no one is." Marco shares with him trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Take your wife out to dinner and we'll call it even. I'll even baby-sit I hear tell that pizza crust is good for teething I'll bring extra for Micky."

"I'll get a sitter you get a date and we can go together."

"I jut let me know when Kemosabe." Tony answers getting ready to close the call.

"Seriously Tony go take a vacation, you need to get away from him him that man is toxic. Go see family, hell go see my family, in Rome, I bet they fix you up with a nice Italian girl with curves to spare. Tony go get that bastard out of your system, clean break.

"Not a bad idea. I've never met the DiNozzo part of the family. And Rome does sound nice."

"How is the hoity-toity part of your family?"

"Still the same, old money, old name, longing for the past as least my cousin is."

"You could go stay in England and work for SIS. Just another alphabet."

Tony closes his eyes and gets control of his temper. "You have a big mouth Marco. Let me know when you want to go out."

"Sorry man, I'll call you." Marco say softly the closes the call.

He looks at Hotch and can see the man has a ghost of a smile on his face. "You knew, abut the offer from SIS?"

"You can add the BAU to the list of offers you have." Hotch tell him ignoring the question.

Tony nods his head in silent thanks. "He'll show up not long after we get back, if he isn't already waiting."

"We know." Reid tell him.

"I forgot, you're bloody mind readers."

"Not really, it's behavior that we study."

"You profiled him."

"Yes we did." Reid says happily.

"He'll have to get through us to get to you." Rossi informs him.

"We'll put JJ up front she has a mean right hook." Morgan tells him with a real laugh.

"Maybe we should let our Kitten loose on him first." Rossi suggest.

"That would be mean Dave, very mean." JJ counters with a smile.

"She would not leave a trace, no blood to clean up either." Hotch reminds them.

Picking up his cell he schools his face and waits. "How can I help you boss-man?" Is the cheerful greeting that everyone hears.

"We are going to have visitors, from NCIS have some coffee and some of your cookies ready in the round table please."

"Are we being nice or are we making a point not to mess with us?"

"Both, Penelope."

"Anything else?"

"Have one of the junior agents help you clear out one of the empty desks near Reid, stock it for Agent DiNozzo get him a name plate too."

"Okay not a problem. Hotch?"

"S.S.A. DiNozzo. Garcia."


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay. You know the drill, not mine, never will be. I make no money from this, I only get reviews. And they are like chocolate they are good for my muse and my ever expanding hips. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts._

They got off of the elevator with Hotch leading one by one they follow him through the glass doors and into the BAU.

"I'll show you the way to your desk agent DiNozzo." Penelope says as he greets they at the doors.

"Thank you." he tells her simply

She showed him the desk and then set him up with the template for the report that he has to write. She also showed him where the coffee counter is then she handed him a mug of his own. A white mug with his name on it. "If you need any help just whistle, you know how to do that don't you? You put your lips together and blow."

He walks back to his desk shaking his head slightly with a real smile gracing his face.

"Tony, something wrong?"

"No not at all, Penelope is just never mind." He answers then starts in on the report that he had to write. It was the first time is ages that he can remember that he is only responsible for one report and no extras.

"Spencer are you sure that I don't have to write any more reports, equipment used, gas mileage, expense reports?"

"We don't do any of that Hotch, and Morgan do." Reid answers.

"Lucky us." Tony mumbles then continues on with his report humming softly to himself.

Not long after Hotch comes over to him. "Here see what you can do with this." He says as hands Tony a case. I want to see what you come up with for a profile. And no it is not a solved case it's a current one."

"Yes sir." Tony says as he takes the file.

Hotch takes a quick detour down to Garcia's office after a quick knock he enters it. She looks up and he can see that she is still grieving, her smile still doesn't reach her eyes as much as she tries. It's only been four months and he knows that she feels more than the rest of the team. He so wants her to find the peaces she seeks, she has so much love to give.

"Gibbs is on his way. Can you do your thing with cookies and coffee. I'm going to come in after a few minutes."

"YOU want him to stew and you want me to play nice with him? Or am I just going to feed his anger?"

"See you're learning. You sure you don't want to learn to be a profiler?"

"No thank you, you profile the sick puppies and I'll profile the computers they use."

"Deal." he tells her with a slight smile.

"Hotch do you remember how to tap into the cameras so you can see what happens in the round table from your desktop?"

"Yes, I had a good teacher."

He makes a quick call to Morgan to come and get Tony he wants him out of the bullpen and getting a temporary FBI badge is as good a reason as any.

Rossi has been around long enough to know when he is needed for subterfuge so get looks out of his office window and watches. When he sees his Kitten for Penelope will always be his Kitten, to him. Someone that needs to be protected and kept from harm.

He joins her as she carries a tin of cookies as well as the supplies for coffee. He takes the small tray that is sitting on top of the tin of cookies.

"I'm going to start the coffee. I saw Agents Gibbs and McGee get out their car in the parking lot."

"So you hacked the security cameras?"

"I did no such thing! I have full access to any and all security cameras in the building. Well mostly."

Hearing her admission Rossi laughs slightly. "I'll make the coffee you put the cookies on the table. Then I want you to meet agent Gibbs at the elevators be your sweet self and bring him here. Tell him that we will be right with him."

"You're as bad as Hotch, I get it play nice, super nice."

'Good girl. I'm going to Hotch's office."

She doesn't have to wait long by the elevator. When Gibbs gets off he is fuming with anger. Penelope tells security that she'll take it from here. "Agent Gibbs? I'm Penelope Garcia I'm the technical analyst for the BAU. Agent Hotchner asked me to show you to the round table and to tell you that he will be with you shortly. If you'll follow me, you too agent McGee." She says sweetly before she turns and starts for the glass doors.

Once inside the round table McGee sees the large plasma on the wall and the small remote sitting in the center of the table. Off to the side he sees a coffee machine and a stack of coffee cup.

"I just made coffee, there are cookies on the table too help yourself."

Gibbs looks at her and glares only to be smiled at all the more. He pours some coffee and takes a long drink from his cup.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long the team just got back for a case and they are finishing some report and some are going to meetings. Is there anything that I can help you with? I mean I assume that you are here to get a profile for a case you are working on? Or maybe some information that the FBI has?"

"No case. No profile." Gibbs barks back at her.

"There is no need to yell at me Agent Gibbs. I'm only trying to do my job." Penelope replies softly.

"Then do it?"

"I am. I was told to stay here and make sure you were comfortable, would you like some cookies?"

He just growls at her and watches as McGee reaches for a cookie for himself.

"We'd better get in there. If he hurts her in any way there won't be enough of him to send back." Rossi tells Hotch.

"Agent Gibbs I understand that you wanted to see me?" Hotch says as he enters the round table with Rossi by his side.

"Not you, I want to see MY agent, Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs replies as he stands toe to toe with Hotchner.

"Hotch you wanted to see us?" Reid asks with DiNozzo and Morgan entering the room behind him as the men separated each needing their own space in the room.

"Hi McGee, Gibbs, did you miss me?" Tony asks smiling broadly as he looks at Gibbs and McGee.

Gibbs turns and raises his hand to slap Tony only to have his hand encased in a large brown one being help tightly in midair.

"Let him go Morgan, please." Tony asks as he looks at Gibbs,


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is the next chapter, as always I own nothing but my own debt and the ideas my muse feeds me. Thank you all for the reviews and the support for this story._

Tony didn't move away from Gibbs once Morgan let go, in fact all he does is smile and take a step forward as he reaches for a cookie.

He takes a bite savoring the flavor before he says anything. "Thanks for the cookie, Cookie." He tells Penelope all the while looking at Gibbs.

Penelope has been in enough plays to know what a cue is when she hears one. "Next time I'll make you my special ones, you've earned them."

"I'm looking forward to it. I've heard they are delicious, worthy of a gold metal."

"Enough with the cookies." Gibbs barks. "I want to know why you gave that tip to the LEO"S instead of us, we had a dead Captain."

"Simple, three living victims are more important than one dead captain."

"What living victims?" Gibbs growls.

"Didn't McGee tell you? Or didn't he bother to check were the LEO's alert each other and other law enforcement agencies about particular violent crimes. I mean they have their own web page and I showed him how to log on, he even opened his own account."

Gibbs turns and glares at McGee. "Well?"

"I , I didn't see the need we always get all the crimes that deal with the Marines and the Navy." McGee replies.

"These three women weren't in either, they were viciously raped and beaten. They had their hair cut off and the same note was put in their pockets. Their only sin according to the rapist/murder was they were alphas in places of power in their jobs."

"You still should have told me."

"You have all the finesse of a bull in a china shop, the witness and the victims wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"There was a witness? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"He didn't witness the murder just guy walking away after he got rid of the captain's body."

"I want his name." Gibb demand as he grits his teeth.

" Won't do you any good. Besides the rapist/murderer wouldn't have confessed to you." Tony told him simply.

"I suppose he would have confessed to you then?" Gibbs challenges.

"Not me to me either. He spilled he guts after he was played by a very nice female policewoman."

"Who did you get Tony some floozy of yours?" Tim asks condescendingly.

Hearing this Hotch and the rest of the BAU are understanding more and more about Tony and the conversation they overheard on the way to the last case.

Tony shakes his head no then without any anger or verbal retaliation. "Actually Tim, Carol-Anne is a sweet, beautiful lady who is married and the mother to five boys and one baby girl. She also happens to be the secretary to the captain in the drug unit, not to mention she is has a black belt in jiu-jitsu. She is a fantastic cook too. Her husband is one lucky man, he also has one hell of a hook shot. I've tried to teach you make friends with the LEO"S."

He looks at Gibbs and see that the man is on the verge of slapping him or Tim. So he pulls out a chair for Penelope to sit and one for JJ as well. He stands next to Morgan but still within striking distance of Gibbs.

"She made him angry enough that he threatened to kill her, Gibbs. It's want we wanted, the only was he was going to talk was if a woman put him in his place. My buddy came told her she did a great job and ordered her to go back to her desk. She thank him and called him sir. That's when the rapist/murder lost it, it was perfect they got the confession and between the D.A. and JAG he'll never see the light of day again."

"If you like playing with the LEO's so much why don't you back to them. You're fired! I'll expect you turn in your weapon badge and to finish all of your paperwork." Gibbs growls. "And Don't expect any recommendations from us, you'll never work for another agency not if I can help it."

Tony just smiles and reaches for another cookie then winks a Penelope. "I did the paperwork before I left, the last case I worked on , the weekly reports, the monthly I also did the quarterly mine as well as yours. As for the badge and weapon Director Vance has them I was issued new ones here."

The more he smiles at Gibbs the more irritated Gibbs gets. "Oh I already cleaned out my desk before I left, just in case this assignment was extended. I mean I don't have much but I didn't want it to come up missing. You remember Tim? Like my mug, stapler, and the letter opener."

"Good luck finding a job DiNozzo, no one like to work with a over the hill frat-boy jock with only a Phys-Ed degree and a BA at that. Maybe you can go walk a beat I'm sure you can still do that." Tim tells him his voice full of disrespect.

"Agent DiNozzo will not have any trouble finding new employment. As of an hour ago he completed his Masters in Police Science. He will be working here at the BAU, and we are lucky to have him." Hotch tell him.

Tim just looks surprised at what he is hearing, he shakes his head trying to clear it, not quite believing what he is hearing. "No way he would have bragged about it, going back to get the degree."

"Gentlemen if there is nothing else we have to get to work Serial killers and Psychos never rest." Rossi informs them with a cordial smile.

Gibbs nods his head then barks out. "McGee." before he turns quickly walks out.

"McGee keep the antacid and pain reliever you're going to need them, remember don't flinch. One more thing if you need help with a report or file, just call me."

"Thanks Tony. I'm. . ." Tim says softly.

"Go on before he blows a gasket." Tony tells him softly. As angry as he is with Tim he would never leave him floundering without back up.

Hotch watches as Tony sits his mask slipping for only a moment before snapping back in place. "You shouldn't have lied to him about the degree, he'll have McGee check."

"You have met out secret weapon haven't you?" Morgan asks motioning to Garcia.

"I told our Kitten to get the sealed file for the undercover work you did, and bring it to the powers at be, they made a few phone calls to confirm, everything." Rossi explains.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, any of you." Tony tells them.

"Back to work, DiNozzo you work on that profile I want to see what you come up with."

"Yes sir."

"Tony." Hotch says as Tony starts to stand.

"Sir?"

"Hotch will do. You're doing fine, I won't head slap you."

"No he'll just bury you in cold cases." Reid sighs.

"Cold cases?" Tony says as his eyes light up. "I like cold cases."

"Come on Pizza man I found you a tablet all of your own."

"You lead I'll follow, Cookie." Tony says as he smile a real smile that reaches his eyes.

"Cookie, huh?"


End file.
